


[moonlight]

by mariadlangelesbm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: +18, Break Up Talk, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Consensual Underage Sex, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter AU, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, NSFW, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, References to Depression, Soulmate AU, Steal Kiss, Underage Sex, royal au, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadlangelesbm/pseuds/mariadlangelesbm
Summary: Serie de One Shots dedicados a la Tsukishima Kei! Week 2020.Street Light. Paseo Nocturno (KuroTsuki).Dinosaurios. Recuerdos de Infancia (TsukiYama).Harry Potter AU. Nido de serpientes (TsukiDai).Fresas. Mi sabor favorito (KuroTsuki).Royal AU. Sí, su majestad (KageTsuki).Sendai Frogs. Mi vida con vosotros (BokuAkaKuroTsuki).Cumpleaños. Un año más a tu lado (KuroTsuki).
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Daishou Suguru/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 40
Collections: TsukkiBdayWeek2020





	1. Paseo Nocturno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei está cansado de su vida, hasta que conoce a Kuroo quien decide darle un poco de emoción.

Sus pasos seguían el ritmo de la música que estaba escuchando; acompañando el ritmo de vez en cuando chasqueaba los dedos. Dejándose llevar por la melodía y perdiéndose por las calles de la gran ciudad de Tokyo.

A sus 21 años, Tsukishima Kei estaba aburrido. Tal vez la mejor palabra para definirlo sería cansado. No tenía ni sueños ni metas por cumplir, su única pasión era la música y de vez en cuando la literatura. Había perdido su razón de ser años atrás y ya no encontraba nada con lo que llenar ese vacío.

Su vida se basaba en una monótona rutina en la que muy resumidamente, se despertaba, duchaba, desayunaba, iba a la universidad, comía, estudiaba hasta tarde en la biblioteca de la facultad y finalmente volvía a casa para cenar y finalmente dormir. 

No había emoción alguna en su día a día. Ni siquiera los fines de semana, que de vez en cuando quedaba con su amigo de la infancia o con algún colega de la carrera. Más allá de eso, su vida giraba entorno a la nada misma.

Había veces en las que no quería salir de la cama, solo esperaba que su colchón se lo tragara y nunca más tuviera que dar un paso fuera de ella. No recordaba la última vez que se había emocionado comiendo una simple tarta de fresa. 

Al contrario de otras personas que conocía, no se sentía de esa manera debido al  _ bullying _ , maltrato en casa u otras razones “más serias”. Simplemente había perdido las ganas de vivir. Cansado de repetir la misma rutina una y otra vez hasta el fin de sus días.

Aquello simplemente, no era para él. Se sentía vacío, como una cáscara sin fruto dentro. Y ahora todo le sabía insípido y los colores se habían convertido en la gama monocromática de la que sinceramente estaba cansado.

A este punto incluso el respirar le era agobiante. En otras palabras, lo único que deseaba en este punto era desaparecer. Y lo había estado pensando desde hacía bastante tiempo, no era una idea que se le viniera a la cabeza de la noche a la mañana; era un tema serio que se debía francamente, meditar.

Ciertamente de joven había sido impulsivo y terminó durante sus vacaciones de verano en un centro psiquiátrico tras su primer intento; sus padres estaban desolados y su psicólogo fue francamente un completo inútil y una total pérdida de tiempo.

Fueron un cúmulo de fracasos, uno detrás del otro. A veces se planteaba tras los intentos si realmente tenía la intención de morir, lamentablemente nunca tenía una respuesta y su depresión, ansiedad y estrés iba aumentando diariamente.

Y había seguido así hasta que una noche, saliendo de la universidad bastante tarde, descubrió la paz que el manto negro adornado de estrellas le brindaba. Cerraba los ojos, aspiraba el aire y mantenerlo en el pecho costaba menos que en cualquier otro momento del día. Disfrutaba de lo que la oscuridad de la noche le brindaba.

Llegaba a pasarse horas enteras fuera de su apartamento caminando por las calles, iluminadas por las farolas que había colocadas cada pocos metros. A veces incluso se sentaba en los bancos, apoyándose en el respaldo y finalmente sentía como el peso de su pecho desaparecía poco a poco.

Cerraba los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por la música; diferentes tipos, artistas y grupos llenaban sus oídos y sus preocupaciones desaparecían por arte de magia. Habías quedado hipnotizado por la noche y las bombillas led que iluminaban los diferentes paisajes que se mostraban frente a él.

Aquella noche las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, no había apenas nubes que cubrieran el cielo oscuro, el sonido de los grillos, saltamontes y cigarras inundaba el silencioso parque en el que había acabado. 

Árboles medianamente altos, con frondosas copas y oscura madera; caminos de baldosas completamente limpias, y algunos juegos para los niños pequeños que a esta hora debían de estar ya en cama.

Su reloj marcaba las once y media, faltaba muy poco para la medianoche y por consiguiente su hora de retiro, caminaría hasta su casa, cenaría y volvería a la cama. Tal vez se quedaría hasta tarde leyendo posts en diversas redes sociales, fingiendo ser sociable cuando realmente no lo es.

Un sonoro suspiro salió de entre sus labios mientras desconectaba sus auriculares y los escondía en su bandolera. Observó por unos breves instantes más el inmenso cielo y se levantó. Con sorpresa se giró al oír una lata siendo pateada.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver una alta figura de piel levemente morena, cabello negro algo revuelto y mirada felina. Sus miradas se cruzaron recibiendo una sonrisa a modo de saludo que ignoró para empezar su caminata hacia la salida.

—Oye, disculpa que te moleste —rodó sus ojos cuando un brazo se colocó sobre su hombro— ¿Sabes cómo salir de este parque? 

—Sí —su respuesta fue escueta mientras seguía su caminata.

—Waa, ¡genial! —el brazo cayó por su espalda y el chico se colocó a su lado— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Tsukishima —apretó sus puños algo tenso, solo quería estar tranquilo, ¿no notaba aquel joven que lo molestaba?

—Genial, yo me llamo Kuroo Tetsurou; creo que vamos a la misma universidad. Te habré visto comiendo en la cafetería de alguna facultad.

—Maravilloso, ¿qué eres? ¿un genio? no, espera; ¿un adivino?

—Y encima con sentido del humor, si me vas a caer bien y todo Tsukishima —otro suspiro salió de sus labios esta vez con cansancio— No frunzas el ceño, así no encontrarás novia.

—¿Y quién dice que quiera una novia? Te estás tomando muchas confianzas y ni siquiera te conozco.

—¿Oh? ¿No te gustan las mujeres? Mejor para mí —le guiñó el ojo sonriendo de lado. Se atragantó con la saliva empezando a toser con brusquedad— Anda cariño, si eso te interesaba podrías habérmelo dejado más claro antes.

—¿De qué demonios estás hab… —sus labios fueron silenciados cuando aquel desconocido unió sus bocas sujetando su nuca con una mano y su cintura con otra.

Fue un beso simple, era cierto que había habido lengua de por medio, pero nada más lejos de ser profundo o pasional como los habían descrito en las películas que había sido obligado a ver por la novia de su amigo de la infancia. En cierta forma, estaba decepcionado.

Empujó al de pelo negro con todas sus fuerzas, mejillas completamente rojas y un hilo de saliva cayendo por la comisura de su labio, pasó su puño por la boca mientras su furiosa mirada se encontraba con la divertida de aquel joven de ojos felinos.

Su diversión se volvió hambre en cuestión de segundos mientras parecía escanearlo de arriba abajo. Su corazón empezó a latir acelerado mientras buscaba vías de escape por si volvía a lanzarse de aquella manera.

Dio un paso mientras él mismo retrocedía, así unas cuantas veces hasta que decidió correr a la salida mientras el contrario gritaba su nombre y empezaban una persecución. Sus mejillas rojas, el sudor frío de la noche pegándose a su cara, el calor recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, su corazón acelerado mientras sus instintos gritaban por la autoconservación.

Llegó a su casa a las doce y cuarto, pegando un portazo mientras cerraba la puerta con llave, cayendo sentado en la entrada mientras abrazaba sus piernas sintiendo el corazón a punto de salirse de su boca. La adrenalina recorriendo todo su cuerpo y una emoción desconocida surgiendo de su pecho provocando que sus dedos y piernas temblaran.

De solo recordar la mirada depredadora de aquel chico todo su vello corporal se erizaba. ¿Quién demonios era Kuroo Tetsuro para provocarle algo así?


	2. Recuerdos de la Infancia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tadashi le resulta adorable ver a Kei de pequeño disfrazado de dinosaurio.

Sentado en el suelo apoyado contra su colchón mantenía un álbum de fotos en sus rodillas, pasando las páginas, de vez en cuando deteniéndose para observar alguna imagen que había llamado su atención.

A su alrededor tres o cuatro álbumes más dedicados completamente a su infancia y media adolescencia. Dejó salir un suspiro cansado observando la hora que era y se preguntó dónde se encontraba su mejor amigo. Habían quedado hacía veinte minutos y llegaba tarde.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo al mismo tiempo que cerraba el libro y lo dejaba junto al resto, a su lado el teléfono vibró dando aviso que había llegado un mensaje, y al leerlo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Se levantó dirigiéndose al piso de abajo para abrirle la puerta a su mejor amigo y finalmente hacerle pasar. Observó su silueta pasando la verja y estudió su vestimenta que había llamado su atención.

Su cabello había sido peinado a ambos lados de su cabeza como siempre, pero su parte trasera tenía una coleta que se apoyaba sobre su hombro, una camiseta de mangas cortas de color mostaza y finalmente unos vaqueros descoloridos, deportivas negras completaban su  _ outfit _ .

Terminó de abrir la puerta de la entrada para dejarlo pasar notando el olor a vainilla de su colonia. Cerró la entrada dejándole unos zapatos y volvió a subir las escaleras con el chico detrás de él.

—¡Lo siento Tsuki! —dejó pasar a su amigo dentro de su habitación— Me quedé dormido.

—Son las cinco y media de la tarde Yamaguchi, ¿cómo te vas a quedar dormido?

—Estuve ayer jugando con Kageyama, Shoyo y Yachi al Among Us, deberías unirte y jugar alguna partida con nosotros —frunció el ceño, aquello no explicaba cómo podía haberse quedado dormido— Y no nos dimos cuenta y eran las siete de la mañana cuando dejamos de jugar.

—¿Qué? Tadashi, ¿cómo que a las siete de la mañana? —no cabía en su sorpresa— ¿A qué hora empezasteis a jugar?

—A las diez de la noche, creo. No estoy muy seguro —se encogió de hombros sentándose a su lado— De repente teníamos a Kenma-san en la llamada y después se unieron más personas. Hinata tiene una red de teléfonos de jugadores de volley o algo así. Fue divertido.

—Si ha sido tan divertido supongo que podré jugar esta noche —los ojos de su amigo se iluminaron al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para abrazarlo.

—¡Genial Tsuki! —sacó su teléfono mandando un mensaje y después lo dejó en la alfombra boca abajo— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Akiteru encontró los álbumes de fotos y estaba echándole un vistazo —con su mano señaló la cantidad de libros que había a sus pies— Como en la mayoría sales tú pensé que querrías verlos o algo así.

—¿Puedo llevarme algunas fotos y hacerles copias? —parecía emocionado observando las cubiertas decidiendo cuál coger primero.

—Por supuesto, mientras después las devuelvas. Así mamá no se enfada —rodó sus ojos.

—¡Por supuesto! —tómo el más antiguo que había y se colocó a su lado empezando por la primera página.   
  


Estuvieron la siguiente hora revisando todas las imágenes que había en los primeros cuatro álbumes riéndose de algunas tomas que había captado la cámara, la ternura que causaba el pequeño Kei provocaba que su amigo solo soltara suspiros y no dejara de repetir lo adorable que era, sus mejillas a ese punto eran dos tomates debido a los constantes halagos que recibía.

Cogieron el último álbum, a este punto Tadashi se encontraba apoyado en el pecho contrario y su brazo rodeaba los hombros del más bajo. Quien pasaba las hojas era Yamaguchi hasta detenerse en una página donde un pequeño Kei de cinco años iba vestido con un disfraz de dinosaurio hecho con tela de felpa con todos los detalles hechos a la perfección posando amenazadoramente contra la cámara.

Las siguientes imágenes eran similares, diferentes poses del más alto, sentado con las piernas abiertas en el suelo mientras comía, otra abrazado a la piernas de su hermano mayor, sonriendo con los ojos abiertos y las manos alzadas, abrazado a su padre que lo cargaba mientras estaba dormido y mordisqueaba su camiseta dejándola llena de saliva.

Los gritos de su amigo pidiéndole que se las diera ante su repetida negativa intentando quitarle el libro de fotos.

—¡Pero Tsuki, estás super adorable en esas fotos! —alzó la mano intentando agarrar el objeto.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no Tadashi! No insistas —lo sujetó más hacia atrás resbalando en el proceso.

—¡Tsuk… —ambos se golpearon, contra el suelo y contra el pecho contrario. El objeto había caído abierto y su mano libre ahora estaba sobando el golpe que acababa de darse— Eso ha dolid…

Sus ojos se encontraron una vez que empezaron a reincorporarse, su amigo sonrió juguetonamente subiendo por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar el álbum y sentado sobre su cadera lo alzó victorioso mientras se revolvía entre risas.

—¡Es mío Tsuki! —sujetó su cadera intentando que se detuviera, sus mejillas sonrojadas ante el incesante contoneo de sus caderas sobre su pelvis.

—Detente —era una orden clara, y el sonrojo que le siguió a su amigo mientras sus pecas brillaban contra la piel roja sí le pareció adorable.

—¡L-Lo siento Tsuki! —se cubrió el rostro con sus manos que todavía sujetaban el libro y fue alejándose lentamente.

Quedaron sentados y en silencio, con una almohada entre sus piernas cubriendo la erección que había sido provocada, todavía rojo por la vergüenza soltó un fuerte suspiro levantándose en dirección al baño.

—Puedes llevarte el libro y hacer todas las copias que quieras, solo… No mencionemos esto nunca más —masajeaba sus sienes que empezaban a palpitar desviando la mirada y señalando el libro se alejó de la habitación.

—Tsuki espera —el álbum ya no estaba en su mano, y en su lugar estaba sujetando la camiseta de su amigo con el sonrojo todavía presente, ojos llenos de decisión y volvió a ser encerrado en su habitación.

Fue empujado contra el colchón cayendo sentado, su amigo a su lado cubriendo su rostro mientras murmuraba palabras que no llegaba apenas a entender, dispuesto a alejarse fue levantándose pero cayó de nuevo en la cama cuando el agarre de su amigo contra su brazo lo hizo volver.

—¿Qué ocurre Tadashi? Tengo que encargarme de esto antes de que se vuelva más problemático para los dos… —no pudo continuar su frase cuando sus labios se unieron en un simple roce.

—¡Me gustas, Tsuki! —ojos cerrados, mejillas rojas y pecas brillantes, pose nerviosa y músculos completamente tensados.

—Demonios Tadashi, ¿no podías elegir un momento menos incómodo para confesarte? —sus palabras llamaron la atención del más bajo mientras sujetaba su nuca y lo atraía en un suave beso, cuyas lenguas unidas se separaron segundos después— Me siento igual. Ahora si no te importa iré al baño.

Volvió a su habitación veinte minutos más tarde para no encontrar a nadie en ella, los álbumes habían desaparecido y solo una nota en su cama era lo que quedaba de su visita.

_ Tsuki, _

_ ¿hablamos del tema mañana? Si quieres puedes unirte a la partida de esta noche. Me he llevado los álbumes para hacer copias de las fotos, te los devolveré en los próximos días. Te llamaré esta noche si quieres. Esto… ¿Hasta mañana? _

_ Te quiere. _

_ Tadashi. _

Apretó la nota contra sus labios mientras soltaba una gran carcajada y se tumbaba sobre la cama cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo. Tadashi era capaz de sorprenderlo en diferentes maneras.


	3. Nido de Serpientes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El prefecto de Slytherin, Tsukishima Kei, recibe una visita nocturna del Premio Anual, Suguru Daisho.

Se dejó caer en su cama soltando un fuerte suspiro; eran la una de la madrugada y recientemente había acabado su patrulla alrededor de la institución acompañado por otro prefecto de Ravenclaw. Si no iba mal era Kozume Kenma de sexto año.

Sus compañeros de habitación se encontraban sorprendentemente en completo silencio, aunque no le extrañaría que hubieran decidido pasar la noche fuera; en las camas de sus parejas, durante el desayuno ya se enteraría dónde habían estado.

Fue al baño que tenía su habitación para darse una ducha. Con un hechizo hizo sonar la radio para escuchar música mientras se lavaba, siguiendo con su voz todas las canciones que fueron pasando.

Salió con una toalla atada a la cintura y otra en la mano secándose el pelo. Había dejado sus gafas sobre su mesita de noche así que no podía ver bastante bien, tampoco es que lo necesitara. Soltó un bostezo y dejó una de las toallas al pie de su cama, ya la recogería algún elfo.

—Kei… —se estremeció en su lugar, una mano acariciando su cintura y otra sujetando su mandíbula— Que buena forma de recibirme, cariño.

—Suguru —gimió al sentir sus labios sobre la piel expuesta de su cuello— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Cualquiera diría que no quieres verme —le dieron la vuelta quedando frente a frente con el Premio Anual.

—Yo no he dicho eso —rodeó el cuello del mayor con ambos brazos atrayéndolo para unir sus labios.

Sus bocas se encontraron a mitad de camino, sus lenguas entrelazándose con cuidado, manos en su cintura acercando sus cuerpo lo más posible, de vez en cuando un mordisco en el bermellón tirando de la piel, buscando provocar a la pareja. Ojos cerrados dejándose llevar. Aferrado a la nuca sujetando el cuero cabelludo profundizando el beso.

Se separaron para poder respirar libremente, besos húmedos bajando por su cuello una vez tiraron de su cabello hacia atrás arqueando su columna dejando expuesta una gran cantidad de piel desnuda.

Mordiscos empezaron a sustituir las dulces caricias que le brindaban los besos, marcando la piel, dejando chupetones por todo su pecho, haciendo compañía a los que todavía no habían desaparecido de días anteriores.

Sujetó el rostro de su amante y volvió a unir sus labios guiándolo hasta que sus piernas tocaron su cama y dándoles la vuelta lo empujó sobre esta y se sentó sobre su pelvis, la toalla todavía rodeando su cadera. 

Agarrando su cabello unió sus bocas otra vez, las manos contrarias acariciando la piel de su espalda, arañando y tirando de su piel, moviéndose sobre la erección sacándole gruñidos y palabras sin sentido que no lograba entender.

—Kei… —sus nombre susurrado contra su oído mandó corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

—Suguru —su mirada estaba nublada, sus manos subieron a la altura de su corbata y la desenredó para seguir con los botones, quitándolos uno a uno.

Una vez la camisa blanca quedó abierta tiró de ella hacia abajo desnudando a su novio mostrando su pecho, sus clavículas llenas de mordiscos y su cuello marcado con grandes chupetones de color morado. 

Sonrió observando la obra de arte que tenía frente a él hecha por él. Empujó su cuerpo quedando con la espalda contra el colchón, besos por su cuello, succionando la piel dejando nuevas marcas.

—Mío —gruñó contra la piel y su espalda volvió a ser rasguñada a causa de las uñas del mayor.

—Sí Kei —escuchó una risa entre dientes proveniente de su pareja— Pero tú también eres mío.

—Sin quejas —sus labios volvieron a unirse mientras rodaba por el colchón quedando bajo el cuerpo del Premio Anual.

Arqueando su espalda sintiendo como la lengua de su amante recorría todo su torso deteniéndose en sus pezones, succionándolos con cuidado, jugando con ellos entre sus dedos, usando sus dientes para tirar de ellos hasta dejarlos rojos y adoloridos. Suspiros pesados saliendo de sus labios mientras se concentraba en el placer que se aproximaba cada vez que el mayor acariciaba su erección jugueteando con la toalla hasta que finalmente se deshizo de ella cayendo a los pies de la cama como la otra.

Separó sus piernas dejando que el de pelo oscuro se acomodara entre ellas compartiendo otro beso pasional, sus brazos abrazando su espalda. Aferrado a su cuerpo mientras el otro sacaba de la parte trasera de su pantalón su varita y recitando un hechizo sus dedos se llenaron de lubricante.

Su interior empezó a sentirse resbaladizo cuando el primer dígito entró en su interior con un poco de dificultad, su cuerpo se estremeció mientras cerraba sus ojos y empezaba a respirar con impaciencia y ansiedad.

A modo de respuesta una de sus piernas fue alzada y colocada sobre el hombro de su amante mientras este repartía besos en la cara interior del muslo. Su espalda arqueada y suspiros placenteros saliendo de entre sus labios encogiendo los dedos de sus pies.

Otro dedo se introdujo en su interior, mordiendo su labio inferior intentó concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa y terminó acariciando su propia erección, las mejillas rojas y el sudor cubriendo su frente.

—Ojalá tener una cámara para captar este momento —sorprendido abrió los ojos notando la mirada hambrienta que su pareja le daba. Estremeciéndose ante cada caricia.

—¿No eres premio Anual? —detuvo el vaivén de su mano sonriendo con sorna— Grábalo en tu memoria —le sacó la lengua, gimiendo cuando los dedos del mayor encontraron su próstata.

—Estamos juguetones hoy por lo que veo —un tercer dedo se introdujo, separándolos para abrir más su interior.

La sangre que corría por sus venas ardía cada vez que las manos de su novio se paseaban por su piel, erizando su vello, estremeciéndose ante cada contacto y gimiendo cada vez que su interior era acariciado.

Quejándose y medio reincorporándose cuando los dedos abandonaron su interior, empujando su cuerpo de nuevo sobre la cama observando como se quitaba el cinturón, bajaba la cremallera y se desprendía de sus pantalones y ropa interior.

Volviendo a la cama separó de nuevo sus piernas acomodándose entre ellas mientras unía sus labios y de ahí un recorrido de besos desde la mandíbula hasta el hueso de su cadera, mordisqueando la piel aprovechando para marcar su cuerpo a disposición.

Su interior quemó cuando la erección de Suguru se adentró sin cuidado en su interior, de rodillas, abrazando su espalda tanto con sus piernas como sus brazos dejando arañazos por toda la piel desnuda.

Un vaivén descontrolado, embistiendo con fuerza, tocando hasta el fondo rozando su próstata dejándolo ido mientras sus gemidos llenaban la silenciosa habitación con un enorme ventanal que daba vistas al interior del lago. 

La respiración agitada, los fuertes gemidos y el ruido de sus caderas chocar con cada embestida estimulaba la atmósfera sexual que habían creado. Sujetó el cuero cabelludo de la nuca del Premio Anual dirigiendo sus labios a los propios uniéndose en un apasionado beso.

Ayudándose de su novio quedó sentado sobre él, manos en su cadera guiándolo en las embestidas saltando sobre la erección mientras sus ojos se desenfocaban, rodando sus ojos con placer mientras la saliva caía por la comisura de sus labios.

Su cabeza siendo sujetada hacia atrás mientras la lengua de Suguru pasaba por su cuello, y sus dientes se clavaban sobre su clavícula atravesando la piel dejando que la sangre saliera. Un grito fuerte hizo su nuez de Adán vibrar, junto con todo su cuerpo.

Con las piernas separadas, de rodillas mientras su estómago tocaba el colchón y se aferraba a la sábana de su cama y mordía con fuerza la almohada. Las embestidas fuertes justo como las nalgadas que le daba; su cabeza dolía de tantas veces que le había tirado del pelo.

Ahora una mano acariciando su dura erección mientras lloriqueaba buscando finalmente su liberación. Apretó su interior sintiendo el orgasmo llegar a él con cada embestida y caricia. Gimió contra la almohada cuando por fin el éxtasis golpeó su cuerpo.

Su interior lleno con el cuerpo de su novio sobre él, cansado y pesado. Dieron vueltas por la cama hasta que se acomodaron uno al lado del otro abrazados. Con sus ojos cerrados y respiración acompasada pudo escuchar a Suguru hablar.

—Buenas noches, cariño.


	4. Mi Sabor Favorito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En un mundo donde tu sudor huele como la comida favorita de tu alma gemela, Kei tiene que soportar la fragancia de la caballa frita cada vez que entrena.

En este mundo, su alma gemela olía exactamente a su comida favorita. Lo cual era bastante bizarro porque no se imaginaba a ningún hombre oliendo a pastel de fresa, al igual que tampoco podía creer a quién le gustaría la caballa frita. El olor a pescado lo mareaba al final de cada entrenamiento. Sentía fuertes náuseas y solo quería vomitar.

Se dejó caer al suelo al terminar el cuarto enfrentamiento contra la Preparatoria Nekoma; agotado observaba a su compañero de equipo pidiendo otro enfrentamiento, ¿a caso no podía quedarse quieto y dejar de tocar los cojones? ¿no veía al resto agotado? ¿quién le dijo que se metiera al equipo de volley?

Se levantó cuando los dos entrenadores dieron por terminado el enfrentamiento y aprovechó para tirarse agua en la nuca y en el pelo. Estaba repleto de sudor y pronto el olor a pescado frito llenaría el gimnasio, no gracias.

Se despidieron del equipo minutos más tarde en la puerta del gimnasio, se detuvo unos breves instantes al olfatear en el aire el delicioso aroma de fresas. Estuvo observando la zona buscando la fuente de ese olor pero no encontró a nadie, encogiéndose de hombros regresó con el equipo para volver a casa.

No volvió a coincidir con esa deliciosa fragancia hasta que llegaron a Tokyo para entrenar con otros equipos. En medio de una gran cantidad de esencias dentro de aquel enorme gimnasio pudo diferenciar la del pastel de fresa de su cafetería favorita. Le hizo perder la concentración al punto de recibir una pelota en su cara provocando que cayera al suelo y perdiera la consciencia.

Despertó horas más tarde en la enfermería con un gran dolor de cabeza, la enferma solo le dio un paracetamol y lo despidió del lugar. Recorrió la institución hasta llegar a los gimnasios donde ya casi no había nadie. Fue arrastrado para practicar bloqueos con el capitán de Nekoma, el de Fukurodani y su propio setter.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde se sentó frente a la red cubriendo con el dorso de la mano el bostezo que acababa de soltar. A su lado tomó lugar el capitán de cabello negro ofreciéndole una botella de agua que aceptó sin apenas dudar.

—Gracias, Kuroo-san.

—No las des Megane-kun —contó hasta veinte para tranquilizarse.

Tras terminarse la botella se puso de pie y levantó su camiseta para quitarse el sudor, gimiendo asqueado en el proceso, otra vez la fragancia del pescado en sus fosas nasales, ¿qué tan mal gusto podía tener su alma gemela para escoger aquella comida como su favorita? ¿Qué era, un gato?

Consiguió cerrar su garganta para evitar vomitar, aunque no podía detener las arcadas que amenazaban cada vez que la brisa movía el aroma a sus fosas nasales. Apretó su nariz con los dedos respirando por la boca, llamando la atención de los otros chicos del grupo. Con una mano les avisó que no se acercaran pero aun así lo hicieron sorprendiéndole en el proceso, ¿no les daba asco ese olor?

—Qué mal hueles Tsukishima, ¿no te bañas? —cerró los ojos centrándose en otra cosa antes de saltarle encima al capitán del Fukurodani.

—No es mi culpa que mi alma gemela tenga un gusto del culo —descubrió su nariz y a los pocos segundos tuvo que cubrirse la boca. Iba a vomitar en cualquier momento— ¿Cómo podéis soportar este olor?

—A Kuroo le gusta la caballa frita, estoy acostumbrado ya —sus ojos se centraron en la figura del mencionado y alzó una ceja— Aunque creo que el gusto de su alma gemela es algo mejor. Ojalá oler a pastel de fresa recién hecho.

—Espera, ¿qué? —apartó su mano acercándose al chico llevando su nariz a su cuello, quedando sin aliento y con su boca hecha agua— Mierda.

—Dime que no es lo que creo que es Megane-kun —cerró sus ojos masajeando su sien.

—Tienes un gusto de mierda, ¿caballa frita? ¿en serio? —el mayor se encogió ante el reproche— ¿Sabes la de veces que me has hecho vomitar?

—A mí no me gusta el dulce, oler así tampoco ha sido un campo de rosas —la respuesta era tajante.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato, intercambiando miradas provocando que la pareja de la otra preparatoria se fuera. Terminó suspirando acercándose de nuevo al pelinegro quien permitió la cercanía rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos, enterrando cada uno su rostro en el cuello contrario, aspirando las fragancias que desprendían.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición varios minutos, con los ojos cerrados apoyándose el uno en el otro aferrados, un nuevo sentimiento floreciendo en su pecho, ambos finalmente habían encontrado su alma gemela.

El mayor los arrastró hasta la pared para finalmente deslizarse por ella quedando sentado, Kei sentado sobre sus piernas abrazándolo con ellas, en una posición lo suficientemente cómoda para quedarse más tiempo pegados.

Se estremeció al sentir la lengua del pelinegro sobre su cuello, aferrándose a su cuerpo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus dientes mordiendo la piel desnuda y expuesta como si realmente estuviera frente su comida favorita.

—K-Kuroo-san —sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas tras soltar aquel gemido, que los sacó a ambos de su ensoñación.

—Lo siento, Tsuki.

Ambos avergonzados, apartando la mirada. Se atrevió a apoyarse sobre el pecho de su alma gemela, con sus ojos cerrados y su mano aferrándose a la camiseta de manga corta negra que llevaba puesta.

Kuroo se colocó de manera que pudiera atraer contra sí mismo a Kei y sus cuerpos estuvieran completamente unidos durante el abrazo, su cabeza apoyada contra la pared observando el techo del gimnasio, aspirando ambos aromas uniéndose en uno solo.

Ahí los encontraron media hora más tarde su mejor amigo y el alma gemela de este, uno silbando y el otro apoyado en la puerta esperando a que salieran, observándolos con la ceja alzada y esperando una respuesta a la pregunta no formulada.

Salieron del lugar tomados de las manos, caminando lentamente hasta el edificio donde pasarían la noche, no querían perder el tiempo que tenían juntos, ansiaban quedarse cerca el uno del otro pero aquello no podía ser, ambos tenían obligaciones que cumplir.

Se alejaron una vez entraron en el comedor, cada uno con su equipo, enviándose miradas fugaces. Comiendo en silencio escuchando a los demás hablar y reír. Solo dejando escapar algunos monosílabos esperando el momento para volver a cruzarse y estar juntos.

Era medianoche, ambos ya se habían duchado por lo que no quedaba mucho rastro de ambas fragancias en el cuerpo del otro. Sentados en uno de los bancos fuera del edificio observando las estrellas, Kei entre los brazos de Kuroo, recibiendo besos por todo su cuello generándole cosquillas.

—¿Qué somos ahora Kuroo-san? —fue la pregunta que salió de sus labios en un suspiro.

—Hmm, ¿almas gemelas? —rodó los ojos al escuchar esa vaga respuesta que ya sabía.

—Aunque seamos almas gemelas, no dejo que cualquiera se acerque a mí de esta manera —se removió dándose la vuelta para observar al capitán.

—Quiero conocerte Kei —sus mejillas empezaron a arder ante la respuesta sincera— Me atraen muchas cosas de lo poco que sé de ti, pero me gustaría intentarlo, si no te molesta.

—Podemos intentarlo Kuroo-san —apartó la mirada bajando la cabeza, siendo rodeado por fuertes brazos contra el pecho contrario.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se separaron sonriendo levemente, una mano en su mejilla, la suya propia en la nuca contraria, acercándose lentamente para unir finalmente sus labios en un dulce y simple beso bajo la luz de la luna.

En sus fosas nasales solo llegaba el olor de las fresas recién fritas.


	5. Sí, su majestad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei conquista el reino de Kageyama Tobio pero al final de la noche, no solo es su territorio lo que le pertenece.

Sentado en su trono observaba la inmensa sala de mármol; lámparas de araña hechas completamente de oro, columnas salomónicas decoradas con inmensidad de piedras preciosas procedentes de las minas del oeste. Una alfombra roja que daba desde la entrada a la sala hasta él.

Una sonrisa perversa formándose en su rostro con la mirada fija en sus guardias que custodiaban a un joven que debía ser de su misma edad, su ropa completamente destrozada y llena de sangre, heridas por todo su cuerpo.

Tsukishima Kei había conseguido cumplir el sueño de su difunto hermano y unir todo el continente de Sendai bajo su reinado, proclamándose como el emperador absoluto de todo el territorio tras haber destruido la capital de su enemigo aquí presente, Kitagawa Daiichi.

El rey, Kageyama Tobio, arrodillado frente a él completamente humillado ante su derrota, con la cabeza gacha esperando su sentencia de muerte, pero no. Él tenía algo preparado para su “invitado”, había estado preparando su castigo desde que se enteró del asesinato de su hermano a petición de ese hombre frente a él.

No iba a ser clemente, el hombre frente a él lo sabía; todo su Imperio sabía que de los dos hermanos Tsukishima, Kei era el peor de todos. Despiadado y sin corazón. Iba a usarlo para después tirarlo a la basura.

Descruzó sus piernas levantándose de su trono y bajó poco a poco hasta llegar a sus guardias y se arrodilló sujetando la mandíbula golpeada del joven de pelo negro y alzó su rostro. Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver aquellos ojos azules que todavía buscaban pelea. Sonrió complacido, ansiaba ver el momento en que su mente se rompiera y su mirada perdiera aquel brillo.

Soltó su rostro y volvió a ponerse de pie; con un gesto pidió a sus soldados que se fueran mientras ordenaba a sus guardias reales que escoltaran a su “invitado” a su habitación y que las criadas terminaran de arreglarlo.

Se retiró de la sala dirigiéndose a su estudio junto a su consejero real y mejor amigo Yamaguchi Tadashi para seguir con las tareas que debía seguir para mantener bajo control todo su territorio.

Eran ya las diez de la noche cuando dio por finalizado su trabajo. Su sangre ardiendo en sus venas ansiando ya llegar a su habitación, ordenando a medio camino que enviaran su comida a sus aposentos.

Al entrar por la puerta, de rodillas esperaba atado a la cama por la pierna,el rey caído. Cruzando la habitación seguido de algunos eunucos entró en la bañera que había en la habitación del lado.

Salió veinte minutos más tarde con su bata puesta y despidió al resto de su habitación sentándose sobre su colchón cogiendo el queso y las uvas con sus manos comiendo tranquilamente, sus ojos analizando a su presa atentamente.

Su cuerpo temblando de anticipación, alimentándose lentamente mientras estudiaba el cuerpo de su víctima. Llena de moretones y heridas que habían sido tratadas bajo su orden, su rostro atractivo, y ojos llenos de odio. Sería un placer romper a una obra de arte como la que tenía frente a él.

Llenó su copa de vino, tomándose el contenido al instante y dejándola sobre su cómoda tiró de las cadenas que mantenían en su sitio al silencioso prisionero. Un quejido llegó a sus oídos, repitió la acción haciendo que el chico quedara tumbado sobre la cama frente a él. Una sonrisa apareció mientras su lengua delineaba su labio superior.

—¿No vas a decir nada, Kageyama Tobio? —alzó su ceja separando las piernas del rey caído, colocándose entre ellas.

—Que te jodan —después fue salpicado por la saliva del chico en su mejilla. Se había atrevido a escupirle.

—A quien van a joder esta noche va a ser a ti, cariño —limpió su mejilla con el dorso de su mano para después sujetar el cabello del chico tirando hacia atrás, sentado sobre él y con la otra mano apretando sus mejillas para separar sus labios y escupir en su boca— Traga.

No le dio oportunidad para devolverle la jugada y cubrió sus labios y sujetó sus muñecas sobre su cabeza mientras se revolvía debajo de él, luchando por liberarse. No consiguió su cometido y terminó tragando, sus ojos llenos de rabia y odio le observaban esperando ser liberado para matarlo. Que pena que no fuera a darle oportunidad.

Usando el cinturón de su bata ató las manos del pelinegro contra el cabecero de su cama, la toalla que llevaba atada a su cintura hacía tiempo que estaba sobre las sábanas dejando el cuerpo molido a golpes completamente desnudo. Se relamió, sus manos sujetando sus muslos contra el colchón para poder llevar su lengua al cuello y empezar a marcar lo que ahora le pertenecía.

Sus labios y lengua se paseaban sobre su cuerpo dejando mordiscos y chupetones, sus uñas cubriendo sus costados sacándole quejidos, desviando la mirada hacia la derecha con los ojos cerrados.

Riendo entre dientes bajó lo suficiente para empezar a acariciar su miembro dormido ante sus seguidas quejas repitiendo que se detuviera, que le resultaba asqueroso; le dio igual mientras rogara, por supuesto nunca se detendría. Haría de su vida un martirio hasta que él mismo le pidiera que lo matara. Y entonces lo vendería a los esclavistas sexuales para que se divirtieran con él.

Finalmente, cuando su erección estuvo despierta, acercó su lengua a la base de la palpitante polla que estaba situada frente a él.

Subió por el tronco, deslizando su músculo lleno de saliva y al llegar al glande succionó y chupó el eje mientras sus manos acariciaban de arriba abajo el tronco, rodeando con sus dedos la base.

Empezaron a escucharse gemidos entrecortados mientras seguía insistiendo que se detuviera. Lo llenaban de gozo. Cerró sus ojos sintiéndose desconectar.

Siempre se dejaba llevar, seguía sus instintos. De eso se trataba. Disfrutar, perder el control. Siempre se le había dado bien eso, perder la cabeza.

Separó más sus labios, bajando sus manos para dejarlas bajo las piernas y rodearlas. Con fuerza se aferró a su cadera mientras iba descendiendo hasta que su boca chocó contra la pelvis del contrario, quien entre maldiciones temblaba por el placer crudo que le estaban haciendo sentir.

Iba a perder la cabeza por completo. Metafóricamente hablando, siendo sinceros.

Abrió sus párpados y alzando la mirada mientras la polla seguía caliente y dura en su garganta observó a su compañero.

Cabello negro; ojos cerrados y cuerpo completamente tensionado mientras un fuerte y llamativo sonrojo se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Ah, aquella imagen era gloriosa. Codos flexionados intentando cubrir el rostro. Sí, no cambiaría aquellas vistas por nada. Más sabiendo que era el causante de aquella aberración que se creaba frente a él.

Deslizó su lengua mientras su boca húmeda y caliente seguía acogiendo la erección entre sus labios. Unos ojos azules abiertos tanto por el gozo como por el rechazo lo recibieron sacándole un gemido.

Tembló, tuvo que contener un gemido y cruzar las piernas para después alzarlas y tensar sus dedos. Si él no se corría pronto en su boca, él solo alcanzaría el orgasmo en pocos minutos.

Siguió succionando, acariciando los testículos al mismo tiempo provocando una fuerte tensión en el contrario. Y entonces se detuvo antes de que se corriera, probando su preseminal, entre maldiciones su acompañante no para de insultarlo.

Alejándose unos segundos tomó el cuenco que contenía el lubricante y llenó sus dedos de él, separando con la mano libre sus nalgas paseó un dedo por su separación para finalmente introducir el primer dígito que pronto fue acompañado por un segundo y un tercero. Riendo por las quejas y los gritos ordenándole que parara. No iba a hacerlo, debería saberlo.

Estuvo preparándolo durante unos cuantos segundos más para finalmente entrar en su interior, su grito resonando por toda la estancia mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro y desviaba la mirada mordiendo sus labios para evitar soltar alguna otra palabra.

Empujó una y otra vez contra él a pesar de solo escuchar sus quejidos debido al dolor. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer, penetrando una y otra vez a su nuevo esclavo, llenándolo por completo.

Arqueándose cuando llegó al ansiado orgasmo , dejando su semen llenar el interior del destronado rey, alejándose una vez que hubo terminado para limpiar su cuerpo del sudor. Ordenándole al chico que se bajara de su cama y durmiera sobre las almohadas del suelo que habían preparado una vez terminara de follárselo. Desató sus muñecas para volver a atarlas una vez estuvo tumbado a la pata de la cama.

—Más te vale que mañana seas más cooperativo Tobio —sujetó su rostro desde su cama sonriendo de lado— O puedo ser más cruel, hoy he sido misericordioso pero la próxima vez no lo seré.

—Sí… Su majestad —una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras sus pupilas se dilataban complacido.


	6. Mi vida con vosotros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuro, Keiji y Kotaro visitan a Kei en Sendai.

Saltó hacia la red golpeando con la palma de su mano la pelota de volley que rebotó contra el suelo con fuerza dándole el punto de victoria a él y a su equipo. Se alejó de su sitio acercándose a sus compañeros chocando las manos para después abrazarse mientras a su alrededor se oían los aplausos y gritos de la audiencia.

Celebraron en los vestuarios, riendo con fuerza mientras él observaba su teléfono, sin llamada o mensaje alguno, con decepción dejó el teléfono dentro de su bolsa y fue a las duchas para lavarse el sudor.

En las bancas habían dejado un altavoz con la música puesta a todo volumen para animar a todos los jugadores tras su increíble victoria. Un suspiro salió de sus labios al salir de la cabina, colocándose una toalla en la cadera y otra secando su cabello.

—¿Y esa cara Kei? —encogió los hombros con cara larga mientras masajeaba sus sienes— ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—Creo que no —miró a Koganegawa quien le observaba preocupado y con ojos de cachorro— Nuestros horarios no funcionan.

—Aprovecha que no tenemos ningún partido hasta el miércoles que viene y ve a Tokyo a visitarlos —Kyotani pasó frente a ellos y se sentó a su lado, cogiendo su botella de agua y bebiendo de ella.

—No es una mala idea… —se vistió pensando en la idea que le había dado el  _ opposite hitter _ , no era mala.

Los acompañó a un bar cercano al estadio para celebrar y beber con ellos, cenaron en el lugar y antes de que fueran las once de la noche cada uno volvió a casa; puesto que la gran mayoría tenían un trabajo más allá del club de volley. Eran 2ª división después de todo.

Compartió todo el camino hasta su apartamento con los Kyotani y Koganegawa, quienes sorprendentemente habían empezado a vivir juntos tras dos años y medio de relación. Seguía sorprendiéndole cómo podían aguantarse mutuamente, siendo amigo de ellos desde hacía tiempo a veces no podía soportarlos.

Subió las escaleras del edificio en el que tenía su apartamento, observando la pantalla de su teléfono todavía sin ninguna notificación. Ahí volvían todas sus inseguridades, llevaba desde su segundo año de preparatoria saliendo con el capitán de Nekoma, el capitán y  _ setter _ de Fukurodani.

Al principio había dudado bastante debido a su lejanía, no le gustaban las relaciones a distancia y tenía ya bastantes inseguridades en sí mismo como para que una relación de ese calibre.

Aunque todo había mejorado cuando empezó la universidad y decidió ir a Tokyo a pasar tiempo con sus parejas con quienes compartía apartamento; fueron los mejores cuatro años de su vida, hasta que encontró sus prácticas en Sendai y tuvo que volver a su hogar. Desde entonces solo había visto a sus novios unos pocos días al año; llevaba sin verlos desde su última visita, siete meses.

Hablaban casi cada día, tenían videollamadas los fines de semana; Tetsu y Keiji vivían juntos y cuando Kotaro volvía a Japón se quedaba con ellos, no le molestaba puesto que para ellos era mucho más cómodo pero se sentía solo, y había estado pensando durante los últimos dos meses si valía la pena continuar con la relación.

Le había dado muchas vueltas a esa posibilidad pero no quería darse por vencido con ellos, y aun así la distancia dolía, en su última llamada hacía tres semanas había estado a punto de sacar el tema pero decidió finalmente no hacerlo y comentarlo una vez colgó la llamada con Tadashi, quien le había visitado por sorpresa junto con Hitoka.

Llegó a la puerta de su apartamento, sacando la llave se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando ruidos dentro de su casa llamaron su atención, susurros fuertes se escuchaban desde fuera. No sabiendo qué hacer decidió abrir y si eran ladrones llamaría a la policía.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en su interior en lugar de encontrar a chicos vestidos de negro eran sus novios quienes los esperaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de su comedor con la cena hecha esperando pacientemente por él.

—¡KEEEEEEI! —soltó el ex capitán de Fukurodani levantándose de la silla para acercarse a él. Soltando la maleta recibió al chico abrazándolo y uniendo sus labios con un ferviente anhelo.

—Wow, de saber que nos habías echado tanto de menos habríamos venido antes —se alejó del jugador profesional caminando hacia al más cercano tras él siendo el antiguo  _ setter _ el siguiente en recibir un beso por su parte— ¡Oye! Me vas a poner celoso.

—Cierra la puta boca —sentado sobre su regazo, con lágrimas acumulándose sobre sus ojos, sujetando su camisa. Tras alejarse de su boca, quedó apoyado sobre su torso. Empezó a llorar abrazado al ex capitán de Nekoma.

Pronto se sintió rodeado por sus novios quienes le abrazaban y dejaban besos por su rostro y cabeza aliviándolo con palabras de amor y mimos, realmente les había echado mucho de menos. 

No se alejó de Tetsuro hasta haberse calmado lo suficiente, tampoco quería soltarlo así que se quedó sobre su regazo mientras Keiji servía la cena y Kotaro no dejaba de darle besos por toda su cara, sacándole una risa que aligeró el ambiente.

Una vez que la mesa estuvo puesta y la comida en los platos tuvo que separarse de sus dos novios sentándose en una de las sillas. Ahora que estaba más tranquilo recordó que al mudarse les había dado una copia de la llave a cada uno. 

Se preguntaba qué hacían ellos aquí, en su casa; cuando podían estar en Tokyo más tranquilos, solos, sin él. El nudo en su pecho se apretó haciéndole más daño. Sus inseguridades a flor de piel. ¿Iban a dejarle? ¿Por eso estaban aquí?

Bajó la cabeza avergonzado, lágrimas acumulándose de nuevo en sus ojos, aferrándose a su camiseta con los puños apretados y mordiendo el labio inferior, nunca se había sentido tan susceptible y avergonzado en su vida como en aquel momento. Con una sola palabra podrían destruirle por completo, y no lograría levantar cabeza. Aquellos tres eran ahora su vida.

—Kei —alzó la mirada, cruzándose con la de Keiji— ¿No te gusta la comida?

—Ya cené… —empezó a moverse sobre la silla nervioso— Salimos a celebrar la victoria del partido de hoy.

—¿Habéis jugado hoy? ¡Tsuki! Habernos avisado, podríamos haberte recogido —se encogió de hombros, una falsa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—No quería molestaros con algo así, estáis ocupados.

—No digas tonterías Tsuki, para ti siempre podemos hacer tiempo y lo sabes —no. Él no sabía eso, y si fuera así tampoco lo haría.

—Ha sido un tiempo desde que te hemos visto, lo sentimos por eso Kei —asintió en su asiento y movió su mano dejándoles claro que no le importaba.

—No os preocupéis de verdad, entre los entrenamientos y el trabajo en el museo yo tampoco tengo tiempo libre.

—Espera, ¿conseguiste el trabajo? ¿Y no nos dijiste? —Kotaro estaba a punto de ponerse de pie— Nos lo comentaste hace dos meses, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

—Estás fuera del país, Tetsu también se pasa gran parte del año fuera reclutando a jugadores y Keiji se pasa el día trabajando en la editorial, ¿a qué hora queréis que llame? Además, Kyotani y Koganegawa ya se encargan de que no me sobreesfuerce y descanse, no tenéis porqué preocuparos.

—Es por ellos la razón por la que nos quieres dejar —con sorpresa sus ojos se centraron en la fuerte figura del pelo negro— Te oímos en tu última llamada, no la cortaste bien.

—¿Qué?

—No queríamos llegar a este tema tan temprano, y mucho menos viendo cómo te has puesto cuando nos has visto… —Keiji masajeó sus sienes— No sabes lo que me costó convencer a estos idiotas de que no cogieran el primer vuelo a Tokyo después de que te oímos. Sé sincero, por favor.

—¿De qué estás hablando Keiji? No entiendo… —Kotaro le interrumpió levantándose de la silla dando un golpe en la mesa.

—¿Vas a dejarnos Kei? ¿Has dejado de amarnos? —se quedó en silencio observando el panorama frente a él, un millón de imágenes pasando por su cabeza mientras reproducía en bucle las palabras de su novio— ¿Kei?

—Oh Dios mío, lo siento Kei —Tetsuro se levantó abrazándolo por la espalda— No nos dejes por favor. Te necesitamos.

—Chicos yo…

—Tenemos que respetar la decisión de Kei si quiere romper. No somos nadie para atarlo a nuestro lado.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, los mayores gritándose y tirándose los platos sucios a la cara, Keiji intentando mantener su rostro sereno pero las lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas, agachando la mirada y cubriendo su rostro. Él todavía no había dado una respuesta, ¿por qué actuaban de esa manera?

—Pero… Yo no quiero romper —la discusión se detuvo con aquellas palabras, llamando la atención de sus novios quienes se acercaron a él— Tengo mis dudas, odio estar en una relación a distancia. Quiero poder veros todas las veces que quiera pero no puedo. Soy un adulto responsable con una carrera deportiva y un trabajo. No puedo dejarlo todo e ir a veros siempre que esté mal.

—Entonces, ¿solo fue una idea desesperada que tuviste? —asintió y pronto tenía a los tres abrazándolo.

—No os voy a dejar, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con vosotros.


	7. Un año más a tu lado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei agradece por despertarse cada día al lado de Tetsuro.

Tumbado sobre la cama observaba el techo con una sonrisa, a su lado dormido se encontraba su pareja, aferrado a su brazo con su rostro apoyado sobre su hombro. Respirando tranquilamente.

Llevaba desde los diecisiete años con Kuroo, él empezaba su primer año de carrera y él su segundo año en la preparatoria. Se mantenían en contacto a través de mensajes, videollamadas o a veces redes sociales, cuando tenían suficiente dinero viajaban de una prefectura a otra para estar juntos.

Al principio, su relación había sido dura debido a la distancia, pero supieron sobreponerse a ello y cuando finalmente pudo mudarse a Tokyo empezaron a vivir juntos; fueron unos meses bastante pasionales en su opinión. Pero no los cambiaría por nada.

Recordaba cómo cada mañana el primero en levantarse sería Tetsuro, quien se quedaría minutos enteros apoyado sobre la almohada observándolo dormir, para después dejar un beso sobre sus labios, se levantaría de la cama y se metería en la ducha. Al salir, lo encontraría en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, lo abrazaría por la espalda y dejaría un camino de besos por todo su cuello.

Su corazón se sentía cálido al recordar esos reconfortantes momentos con su novio. Cada día estaba más enamorado de él, no sería exagerado decir que estaría feliz si pudiera pasar el resto de su vida con él.

Y en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Tetsuro compartía el mismo sentimiento. Sino, no llevarían siete años juntos. Cada uno con su trabajo; su novio en las ligas mayores de captador y él en el museo cercano a su casa. 

Tenía una vida que nunca había imaginado tener, pero no cambiaría ninguna decisión si con eso podía estar con el único amor de su vida. Cada día junto a él aprendía cosas nuevas y era una aventura que vivir a su lado.

Cerrando sus ojos el cuerpo a su lado se movió, hundiéndose el colchón en la zona cercana a su nuca, ya estaba el mayor observándolo. Sonrió abriendo sus ojos imitando su posición, besando sus labios para darle los buenos días.

Fue empujado contra el colchón contra el musculoso cuerpo de su novio quien empezó a dejar besos por toda su cara sacándole una carcajada. Con su chico podía ser él mismo y expresarse libremente sin temer que en cualquier momento le engañaran.

Lo abrazó por la nuca atrayéndolo en un nuevo beso, rodando por la cama terminando sobre el chico, apoyando su rostro sobre su torso escuchando los latidos de su corazón, haciendo círculos con sus dedos por la piel desnuda de su pecho.

—Buenos días amor —su sonrisa se hizo más grande aferrándose al cuerpo contrario.

—Buenos días cariño —su respuesta fue susurrada contra el cuello de su amante.

—Feliz cumpleaños Kei —levantó la mirada sorprendido— No me digas que has vuelto a olvidar tu cumpleaños....

—¿Algo así? —le sacó la lengua, se irguió lo suficientemente para acercar sus labios y finalmente le dio otro beso— No necesito celebrarlo si ya tengo el regalo que quiero.

—¿Ah sí? —el pelinegro sonrió levantando ambas cejas abrazando su cuerpo— ¿Y qué es?

—Más bien quién… Eres tú Tetsu —volvió a besar sus labios, después se estiró y se alejó de su novio dispuesto a ir a hacer el desayuno.

—Kei…

—¿Si? —se dio la vuelta quedando en blanco al ver al mayor rascándose la nuca todavía metido en la cama, la sábana sobre sus piernas con una mano extendida hacia él con una pequeña caja de color granate— ¿Tetsuro?

—Cásate conmigo.


End file.
